Baka Parody
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: AU. Demi orang yang berharga bagi Ginga, anak berambut merah jabrik ini pun rela membintangi sebuah film parody. Tapi diluar dugaan, lawan main yang kacau dan ketidakwarasan sutradara membuat hasilnya tidak terbayangkan.


**Rauto & Noir: Halo minna-san, jumpa lagi dengan kami. Cerita yang sudah lama sekali ingin dibuat Noir, yaitu parody MFB dengan Spongebob Squarepants, hehehe. Pastinya cerita ini akan sangat kacau dan hancur gila (?). Dan satu pemberitahuan lagi, kami akan memasukan OC kami berdua di fanfic ini, akhir kata sebelum fic ini dimulai, selamat menikmati ^_^ (senyum garing)**

**Title: ****Baka Parody**

**Chara(s): Ginga Hagane, Noir Yamiya(OC), Rauto Aoisaki (OC), and too many other characters xD**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi ****(this story is ours)**

**WARNING(s): MISSTYPO, HYPER OOC, Bejat, Gila, Sinting, Sarap dll ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baka Parody**

**.**

**.**

**By ****Rauto & Noir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Studio TV.**

.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul belum?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut putih keabu-abuan. Ia terlihat tengah membawa-bawa toa dan berkomunikasi dengan bantuan alat itu sehingga suara _bariton_nya jauh lebih nyaring dibandingkan aslinya. "SUDAH" jawab seluruhnya serempak. Lelaki berambut putih dan bermata _shappire_ tadi akrab dipanggil dengan sebutan Rauto Aoisaki, sutradara terkemuka dalam dunia _entertainment_ katak, bisnisnya tak lepas dari air, atau bahkan berani berhubungan dengan makhluk buas air seperti ikan hiu. Lupakan, kali ini Ia telah diberi kesempatan menjadi sutradara dalam sebuah _film_ yang tengah dirancang oleh seorang produser ternama.

"Bagus, bagus. Noir-_san_, apa bisa dimulai sekarang?" tanya Rauto pada seorang wanita yang tengah menyender di sudut ruangan rapat itu. Gadis berambut hitam seperti namanya itu pun mengangguk kecil dan menyimpulkan senyuman manis. "Tentu saja, pertama-tama, kita bagikan naskahnya" seru Noir sembari memetik jarinya memberi isyarat pada seorang asisten untuk mengambilkan setumpuk dialog kepada para _actor_ yang akan memerani film besar ini.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka, lho, bakalan ikut film ini" seru seorang lelaki berambut jabrik kemerahan, atau akrab dipanggil Ginga Hagane. Ia adalah_ actor _baru-baru ini yang sedang naik daun. "Iya, sesuai kontrak, kau akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam film ini, ini dia peranmu" ujar Noir sembari menunjuk-nunjuk naskah yang ada di tangan Ginga. Anak berambut jabrik merah ini melongo tajam ke arah naskah "A-APA! I-INI KAN …"

"Jangan banyak_ cincong_! Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk membantu keuangan produser Nishi lewat Yamiya-san, jadi kau harus bisa memerankan _character_ itu!" bentak Rauto sedikit kasar selaku sutradara yang cukup berpengalaman. Ginga pun meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk kecil. "Apa boleh buat, ya …"

Kalau ditanya soal kenapa Ginga memerankan film ini adalah, karena Ia ingin membantu produser Nishi. Siapa dia? Dia adalah orang yang sudah menaikan Ginga ke dalam dunia artis, tapi belakangan ini keuangannya menipis bahkan tidak jarang meninggalkan hutang dalam jumlah yang besar. Jadi, tak sengaja, sang produser ternama bernama Noir Yamiya tadi pun menawarkan kontrak kerja pada Ginga dengan syarat, 80% dari keuntungan film ini akan diserahkan pada produser Nishi. Jadilah Ginga ikut memerankan film itu.

"Ini adalah film _parody_ yang sudah lama ingin kubuat, tapi gagal terus karena sedikit kesalahan teknik…" guman Noir mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari-jari yang kukunya dibungkus kutek merah muda. "Kesalahan teknik? Seperti apa?" tanya Ginga penasaran. Noir menghelai nafas sejenak "Misalkan saja, tiba-tiba gedung rekaman diseruduk banteng dari _Mexico_, para pemain yang tiba-tiba diajak untuk bermain sepak bola di _Liga_ Dunia, sutradara yang mendadak jadi labil, atau lainnya …" penjelasan sang produser membuat Ginga merinding di tempat. Ah, tidak hanya Ginga, bahkan pemain lainnya yang masih diam pun merasa bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"Disini, kami juga memasukan _actor-actor_ lainnya, ingat! Mau tidak mau harus masuk!" tambah Rauto kemudian. Semua calon pemain pun saling bertukar pandang dengan _sweatdrop _gila. "Se-sebenarnya aku baru kali ini diancam seperti ini dalam dunia film" ucap salah satunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Be-begitu, ya …" ucap Ginga nyengir-nyengir kuda. Tapi cengiran itu tidak akan mengundang senyum dari kedua insan yang mengutamakan keberhasilan film ini, yaitu Rauto sang sutradara dan Noir sang produser.

"HAFALKAN PERAN KALIAN SEGERA! KITA MULAI SYUTTING 2 JAM LAGI!"

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama mereka menghafal, semuanya langsung berkumpul di lokasi _syutting_ yang sudah ditetapkan. Tentu saja, sebelum dimulai, semua _actor _yang ada dirias agar semakin mirip dengan _character_ yang akan mereka perankan, termasuk Ginga. Anak yang hobi bermain _beyblade_ ini masih tidak tenang, atau mungkin tidak terima dengan peran yang akan dilakoninya. Tapi apa daya, Ia sudah terjerumus dan tidak dapat keluar lagi dari permainan gila Rauto dan Noir tadi.

"Sudah siap semuanya?"

"Sudah…"

"TIDAK KEDENGARAN, MANA SEMANGAT KALIAN! AYO, SUDAH SIAP SEMUANYA!"

"Su-SUDAH SIAP!"

"Bagus! Ayo, mulai adegan pertama!"

"_Ya, Tuhan. Semoga film ini baik-baik saja, amin_" begitulah bisikan Ginga dalam hatinya.

_Are you ready kids  
>I I Captain.<em>

_I can't hear you.  
>I I Captain<em>

_OHHHHHHH_

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
>Ginga SquarePants!<em>

_Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he!  
>Ginga SquarePants!<em>

_If nautical nonsense be something you wish!  
>Ginga SquarePants!<em>

_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  
>Ginga SquarePants!<em>

_Ready?_

_Ginga SquarePants, Ginga SquarePants,  
>Ginga SquarePants!<em>

_Ginga SquarePaaaaannttss!_

_HA HA HA HA !_

"Disuatu pagi yang cerah, di Jalan Kerang yang selalu damai dan tentram, disanalah terdapat tiga buah rumah yang beruntut dan saling bersahabat(mungkin). Rumah yang paling bewarna disana, yaitu rumah nanas yang sangat unik dan begitu menggairahkan siapa saja, jadi kepengen nanas –" belum selesai sang _narator_ bercerita, ia langsung ditimpuk sandal jepit oleh Noir "Salah! Salah" bisik Noir memperingatkan sang _narator_. "Ups…maksudnya jadi ingin melihat ke dalam sana, ayo tebak siapa disana?"

_JRENG JRENG_ (backsound)

"Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah! Hari yang cerah! Hari yang cerah!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu daripada rumah nanas itu tak lain adalah…Ginga Hagane yang berperan sebagai Ginga Squarepants disini. "Aho! Rupanya sang pemilik rumah sudah muncul dari kuburan –" lagi-lagi sang _narator _ditimpuk roti basi oleh Noir "Bukan, dasar otak udang!" bisik Noir setengah membentak. "Ups, maksudnya sang pemilik rumah telah menampakan dirinya di pagi yang cerah ini!"

"Ucapkan selamat pagi pada semuanyaaa!" seru Ginga tanpa merasa bersalah dengan dialog yang dilakoninya sekarang.

.

.

.

**On Story**

.

.

"Ucapkan selamat pagi pada semuanyaaa!" seru Ginga lalu mulai berjingkratan senang menuju tetangga pertamanya, yaitu rumah berbentuk kepala manusia gila yang terbuat dari bebatuan yang cukup elit. "Bisakah kau menghentikan suara jelekmu itu sehari saja!" bentak seseorang dari mata bangunan itu, atau lebih tepatnya jendela rumahnya. "Selamat pagi, oh, Kyoyaa!" jerit Ginga sembari menari-nari balet entah sejak kapan Ia menguasahinya.

Lelaki berambut _punk_ dan tidak ramah itu hanya memandang Ginga dengan pandangan tidak semangat hidup. "Hah…" Ia akrab dipanggil Kyoya, Kyoya Tentacles. Sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Ginga yang ceria dan gila, sedangkan Kyoya itu pemurung dan normal(mungkin). "Lihatlah tarian menawanku ini, lihatlah! Lihatlah!" seru Ginga sembari menari-nari _gaje_ dengan kecepatan _fastmotion,_ tapi Kyoya tetap memandangnya dengan datar. "Daripada buang-buang waktu, lebih baik pergi kerja sana!" perintah Kyoya sedikit keras membuat tarian Ginga berhenti.

"Kerja, tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa!" balas Ginga mengeluarkan topi kerja_nya_ dan sebuah _spatula_ dari belakang bajunya, cengiran kuda Ginga membuat Kyoya muak di tempat. "Hah, demi dewa Neptunus, kenapa aku harus tinggal dengan orang labil macam dia…" guman Kyoya kesal lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Beberapa saat Ia langsung keluar lewat pintu rumahnya dengan topi kerja dan muka murung ciri khasnya.

"Tunggu dulu Ginga, kalau kau pergi aku bermain dengan siapa dong!" suara itu membuat Ginga dan Kyoya langsung menengok bersamaan ke asal suara yang berasal dari rumah terakhir. Rumah berbentuk batu biasa itu langsung terbuka dan keluar seseorang langsung menghampiri Ginga dengan pandangan panik setengah dansa. "Lho, Masamune?"

"Tambah lagi makhluk nista" bisik Kyoya tapi tidak terdengar oleh Ginga maupun sang tetangga, Masamune Star. Makhluk jadi-jadian bintang laut yang memiliki rambut jabrik hitam itu pun menatap cemas Ginga layaknya teman sehidup semati "Aha! Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke _Krusty Krab_? Jadi kau bisa menunggu sambil bermain dengan pelanggan disana!" usul Ginga dengan pandangan berbinar. Sang bintang pun mengangguk setuju lalu mereka bertiga berangkat menuju tempat kerja Ginga dan Kyoya.

.

.

.

**Back to real world**

.

.

"CUT! CUT!" seru Rauto memberi isyarat tangan pada semua pemain yang bersangkutan. Ginga yang sedari tadi hampir mati _dancing _karena perannya yang diluar dugaan pun berhasil menarik nafas lega dan kembali menghafal dialog_nya_. "Kenapa aku harus jadi Squidward, sih?" bentak Kyoya tidak terima. "Aku lebih parah, masa jadi Patrick? Film ini ngak beres" sambung Masamune cemberut lalu ikut melafalkan dialog berikutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun berpindah lokasi_ syutting_ dengan para pemain yang sudah siap dengan dialog mereka dan terjun berakting, mau tidak mau. "Adegan ke dua, Action!"

.

.

.

**On Story**

.

.

.

"Kami datang bekerja, tuan Krab!" seru Ginga dengan semangat penuh masuk ke sebuah _restorant _bobrok tapi laku itu, disusul Kyoya yang tetap pada tampang murungnya dan Masamune yang bersemangat mengikuti sang sahabat. "Jangan berlama-lama! Ayo bekerja dan cari uang untukku!" seru sang _bigboss_ begitu menggelegar, postur tubuhnya lebih besar dibandingkan para pegawainya. "Aye aye captain!" seru Ginga langsung menari menuju dapur, sedangkan Kyoya langsung _nangkring_ di depan mesin kasir siap menerima pesanan.

"Kyoya! Mau dibilang berapa kali, hah! Kau harus senyum agar pelanggan banyak berdatangan, jangan pasang wajah datar kayak nisan bencong begitu!"

"_Maaf, Kyoya-san! Maaf, ini dialog gila buatan sutradara dancer gak jadi itu dan produser mantan pesirkus gila ini! Maafkan aku!"_ teriak pemeran Krab tak lain Benkei Hanawa, tapi disini dipanggil Benkei Krab. Padahal di dunia nyata, Benkei adalah sahabat baik Kyoya, tapi tidak disini …

"Baiklah, Tu-an Kr-ab" jawab Kyoya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat lalu mengambil foto kuda menyengir entah darimana dan memasangnya di muka Kyoya seperti topeng plastik. _"Setelah syutting ini, kubunuh kau Benkei!" _ketus Kyoya dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau mau bermain?" tanya Masamune pada seorang pelanggan di _restorant _tersebut yang sedang menyantap makanannya. "Tidak" jawab orang itu, Masamune langsung cemberut dan membanting meja makan orang itu sampai makanannya terlempar ke muka yang bersangkutan. "HEI!" marah orang itu tapi tidak dipedulikan Masamune (Narator: kasihan amat).

Masamune beralih ke pelanggan lain dan menanyakan hal yang sama, kalau _'ditolak'_ maka Masamune akan mengangkat meja dan melemparnya pada orang itu tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. Otomatis suasana pun menjadi ribut dan sangat berantakan. "Hei! Ada apa ini?" bentak Benkei langsung melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di _restorant_nya yang disebabkan satu orang. Masamune Star.

"Pesanan datang –Wakh! Apa-apaan ini?" Ginga ikut kaget melihat _restorant _tempatnya bernaung jadi _amburadul_, sedangkan Kyoya malah membaca buku binaragawan tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. "Ginga! Urusi teman bintang gila itu!" bentak Benkei pasrah dengan kebodohan Masamune.

.

.

.

**Back to real world**

.

.

.

"CUT! Mana semangatnya, hah? Keluarkan semangat kalian lebih banyak lagi! Lebih menjiwai lagi! Lebih menghayati lagi! Lebih labil lagi! Lebih hilang kewarasan lagi! Lebih gila lagi! LEBIH!" teriak Rauto dengan tampang yang tak ada bedanya dengan kepiting terpotong ngak jadi. Noir menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat semua pemain yang membatu di tempat tambah _sweatdrop_ pula "Ya, ya sudah, ayo lanjutkan …" ujar Noir ikutan cengo melihat teguran Rauto yang terbilang melewati level ketidakwarasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong pemain lainnya siap, ya! Sehabis adegan ini, kalian _'masuk'_ oke!" lanjut Rauto menengok ke arah para _actor _lain yang bersiap dibelakang panggung. "Si-siap" jawab mereka sambil menyipitkan mata memandang sutradara yang tidak beres itu.

.

.

.

**On Story**

.

.

.

"Ginga! Urusi teman bintang gila itu!" bentak Benkei pasrah dengan kebodohan Masamune. "Ba-baik!" jawab Ginga lalu tergesah-gesah menghampiri temannya yang masih mengamuk itu. Sementara itu, tiba-tiba saja datang segerombolan baja hitam….eh, salah maksudnya segerombolan penjahat yang sangat dikenal kalangan masyarakat. Semua yang tengah ribut pun menjadi panik ditempat begitu mereka memasuki tempat itu dengan seenaknya.

"Semua yang ada disini, buka celana dalam kalian!"

_BLETAK!_

Salah satu dari mereka yang berteriak itu langsung ditendang oleh kawan lainnya "Bukan, monyong! Tapi uangnya! Uangnya! Untuk apa buka celana dalam mereka, sinting!" tegur teman satunya lagi sembari mengada-ngada kedua tangannya. Ginga dan lainnya langsung menatap mereka "I-itu…mereka kan…"

"MAN JACK dan DIRTY DAMIAN!" teriak semuanya bersamaan dengan muka di _zoom _satu persatu layaknya dramatisan dalam sinetron. Belum lagi _backsound_ yang menyeramkan. "Hahaha, kami akan merampas semua kekayaan kalian!" seru Damian tertawa nista membuat Ginga emosi dan melempar (mungkin) Masamune ke tong sampah. "WOI!" teriak Masamune tidak terima.

"Lho, kok ..? CUT! CUT!" belum selesai Rauto menegur mereka-mereka yang telah melencengi naskah, malah sang sutradara yang berbalik na'as karena harus …"DIAM KAU SUTRADARA BEJAT!" teriak semua _characters_ membuat Rauto terkejut lalu termehek-mehek di pojokan ruangan. Kameramen dan lainnya hanya cengo dan tetap melanjutkan kerja mereka, sementara Noir _sweatdrop _tak berkedip melihat cerita diluar naskah tiba-tiba ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan uangku!" seru Benkei langsung memeluk mesin kasir, sedangkan Kyoya dengan santainya tidur disana dengan buku binaragawan menutupi wajahnya. "Cepat serahkaaaan!" bentak Jack lalu mereka pun …berebutan mesin kasir. Sedangkan Damian dan Ginga bertarung dengan sengit di tempat.

"_Round one, fight_!" teriak Masamune yang seperempat badannya masih ada di tong sampah. Ginga langsung menyiapkan _spatula_nya untuk berperang dengan Damian yang berperan sebagai Dirty Bubble, tapi sepertinya mereka lebih terlihat seperti musuh sungguhan. "Heyaaaaa!"

"Ayah! Aku mau beli sepatu model terbaruuuu!" tanpa aba-aba tanpa peringatan, seorang pemeran wanita langsung memasuki reka adegan tanpa tahu adegan ini benar atau tidak. Ya, itu adalah pemeran putri daripada Benkei Krab, yaitu Madoka Krab. "A-apa! Tidak, nak! Ayah sedang krisis!" bentak Benkei kemudian semakin memeluk erat mesin kasirnya dengan Jack.

"Huwaaaaa, ayah jahat! Dasar ayah bajingan!" bentak Madoka cemberut. "Kok ceritanya jadi begini, sih?" guman Noir masih cengo tanpa mempedulikan sang sutradara gagal yang masih pacaran dengan pojokan ruangan. "Rasakan ini, Dirty Bubble!" seru Ginga meloncat berusaha menimpahi sang lawan, tapi na'as Damian menghindar dengan mudanya sampai muka Ginga ber_duet _dengan lantai_ restorant_ yang kotor. Semua pelanggan yang berlari-lari ngak karuan dalam ruangan tapi tidak menemukan jalan keluar (kasihan amat).

"Mampus kau, Ginga Squarepants!" bentak Damian penuh kuasa. Sedangkan Kyoya masih tidur dengan nyaman bahkan ranjang dan bantal tiba-tiba ada dan langsung dipakai Kyoya untuk tidur. "Krab! Aku akan mencuri resep rahasiamu!" seru seorang pemain baru yang juga ikutan dalam film ini. "Apa! Doji Plankton?" seru Benkei melongo gila melihat saingan baru lagi (mungkin) datang dan mengancam.

"Plankton darimana, badannya gede begitu" komentar Masamune tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. "Berisik! Yang penting resep rahasiamu harus jatuh ke tanganku, hahahaha!" seru Doji lalu berlari kecil menuju ruangan rahasia Tuan Krab. "Aha! Kesempatan!" balas Jack lalu mematahkan mesin kasir itu dan membawanya lari. "TIDAAAK!" teriak Benkei layaknya orang tidak waras.

"Aduh! Pada ngak waras semuanya, nih!" bentak Noir hampir gila melihat filmnya 101% berantakan. Entah karena semuanya terbawa suasana atau merasa peran ini asli bagi diri mereka. Suasana ribut itu berlangsung sampai langit tiba-tiba mendung dan petir menyambar. "A-apa yang terjadi?" seru Ginga heran, dan tiba-tiba ada _mikrolet_ hijau lewat di udara mengundang perhatian setempat. "Itu, kan…"

"RYUGA DUCTHMAN!"

"Kerenan dikit kenapa, padahal _flying duthman_ saja pakai kapal bajak laut" komentar Madoka sweatdrop dengan lainnya begitu tahu _Flying Dutchman_ disini….menaiki _mikrolet_. "BIARIN! KALAU PAKE KAPAL DISINI AKU GAK BISA TURUN!" bentak Ryuga langsung membuat Madoka menyusul Rauto untuk termehek-mehek bersama.

"Aku akan menghantui kalian dimulai dari kau!" bentak Ryuga langsung mengejar Masamune. "NOO!" teriak Masamune dengan begitu men_dramatis_ lalu lari terbirit-birit dikejar Ryuga sang penari ular dari barat. "Mati kau, Damian!" "Justru aku yang bilang seperti itu, Ginga si kuning!" "Aku biru!" "Kuning! Sekarang kan kau Ginga Squarepants!" "Oh, iya, ya" "BEGO!"

"Kembalikan mesin kasirkuuuu!"

"Tidak! Dimana ada Jackie Chan, pasti ada uang!"

"Nama kamu itu Jack! Bukan Jackie Chan, gimana, sih!"

"Ayah bajingan! Ayah bodoh!"

"Kukutuk kau bintang lumping!"

"Tiiidaaaaaak!"

Noir langsung _jawdrop _tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. Bukannya menghentikan, para kamerawan malah semakin bernafsu untuk merekam adegan-adegan di lokasi _syutting_ yang hampir hancur itu. "Hiks…Noir-_san_, kita _habisi_ saja film ini, ya…" bisik Rauto yang baru kembali dari alam investigasi termehek-meheknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu…"

"SAMPAI DISITU SAJA KEJELEKAN KALIAN!"

Teriakan seseorang dari atas gedung _krusty krab_ membuat semua yang tengah ribut disana langsung menengok ke asal suara bersamaan. "Siapa yang jelek, hah? Kau tidak lihat aku sudah berdandan habis-habisan?" bentak Jack tidak terima. "Suara itu…mereka..jangan-jangan…" belum selesai Ginga berbicara, sosok itu langsung turun ke adegan siap bertarung (sungguhan) dengan _actor_ lainnya yang tidak waras, sedangkan Kyoya masih juga tidur.

"EagleMan dan CutieBoy!" seru semuanya serempak. Ya, akhirnya Noir menurunkan kedua _actor _terakhir sebagaimana permintaan Rauto sang sutradara gila. EagleMan yang diperankan _actor _Tsubasa Ootori dan CutieBoy yang diperankan _artis_ cilik Yuu Tendou membuat semuanya tercengang.

"EagleMan! Akhirnya kau datang juga, ya, fufufu" seru Jack meninggalkan Benkei dengan mesin kasirnya bernama Jennie. "Lawan aku kalau berani!" seru Tsubasa membuat sang produser yang diam-diam meng_idola_kannya langsung jatuh _stripping _di tempat. "Jangan meremehkan keimutanku inii" sambung Yuu langsung menggembungkan pipinya membuat Rauto yang menderita penyakit _phedopilia_ langsung termuntilasi di tempat yang sama seperti Noir.

"Yang dilawan kan ManJack dan DirtyDamian, kemana Rauto-san dan Noir-san yang Ko-It?" komentar Ginga cengo melihat kedua orang yang bertanggung jawab atas film ini langsung tidak waras seperti mereka."Pokonya, hajaaaar!" seru Yuu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah garpu besar raksasa membuat semuanya cengo. "LARII!"

"Ini aku juga lari, tahu!" bentak Masamune kesal. "Huweeeeeee, papa jelek, papa kayak babi busuuuuk" jerit Madoka masih belum berhenti. "Apa katamu!" teriak Benkei tidak terima dikatakan begitu. "Ayo! EagleMan! CutieBoy! Hajar merekaa!" seru Ginga menjadi supporter dadakan. "HAJAAAR!"

"HEAAAAAAA!"

_PRANG DUBRAK KLANG PRANG TRING BLETAK PRAKK_

.

.

.

.

"Lho, kok aku sendirian, sih?" bingung Kyoya begitu Ia tersadar dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya tertidur sendiri di mesin kasir. Suasana benar-benar kosong melompong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. "KALIAN SEMUA DIMANA, HAH!"

.

.

.

.

"Film kita….gagal total" ujar Ginga kecewa berat. Sekarang Ginga beserta pemain lainnya tengah berkumpul disebuah ruang rapat beserta Rauto sang sutradara dan Noir sang produser. Lainnya ikut menunduk menyesal. "Iya, padahal aku sudah susah-susah mengejek Benkei" keluh Madoka langsung dilempar daging _steak _oleh Benkei. "Hiks, peranku cuma sedikiiit" keluh Yuu sang _actor _termuda disana langsung memeluk Tsubasa dengan manja dan tak lupa menggembungkan pipi mungilnya.

"Paling kurang ajar itu si Kyoya, masa perannya tidur doang, kita sudah capek-capek teriak juga" omel Damian melipat kedua tangannya. "Emang, mungkin sekarang dia sudah bangun" tambah Masamune mengangguk-angguk kepalanya tanda setuju. "Sudahlah, semuanya…" nasehat Noir sembari nyengir-nyengir kuda meniru cengiran kuda Ginga. Tiba-tiba semua pandangan tertuju pada …sutradara dan produser.

"Ini gara-gara dialog buatanmu yang gila, aku harus_ innailahi_ begitu bertemu Kyoya nanti, tahu!"

"Betul, ayo tanggung jawab! Masa kami sudah teriak-teriak, tapi ngak digaji!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu –" belum selesai Rauto berbicara, semua pemeran yang ada langsung mengeluarkan …sebuah _launcher_ dan _beyblade_ mereka. "Kita harus mengembalikan mereka ke alam yang benar" ujar Ryuga mengkerutkan dahinya kesal. "Iya, baliklah ke kandang kalian!" tambah Ginga. "SEMUANYA SIAP!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO SHOOT!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rauto: Ha-halo minna san (habis babak belur dihajar rame-rame). Bagaimana peran kami di fic ini, gila habis, kan? (dengan penuh percaya diri)**

**Noir: Sangat gila (muncul dari kuburan), huweeeee, mohon dimaafkan bisa cerita ini hancur banget dan sedikit diluar naskahku (nunduk2). Mohon review-nya, ya. Kami sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik untuk fanfic gila ini, tapi jangan pakai acara FLAME, ya.**

**Rauto: Iya, pokonya ini fic tergila yang pernah kami buat selama ini (mungkin). Maaf ya, para chara yang dinistakan disini (nyengir2). Sudah dulu, deh. Daripada kena hajar lagi, kami pamit duluan. Review, okey w **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
